marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gitche Manitou (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Manitou | CurrentAliasRef = (Algonquin name) | Aliases = Great Spirit Tsohanoai, Ahsonnutli (Navajo name), Inyan (Lakota name), Wakan Tanka (Sioux name), Yoskeha (Iroquois name), Father Sky, the Great Spirit, Earthmaker, All-Father, | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Manidoog; | Relatives = Gaoh (father); Awenhai (mother, deceased); Chahuru, Kineun (uncles); Nanabozho, Chibiabos, Wabasso (brothers); Onatah (wife); Hino, Sosondowa, Hotamintanio, Tawa (sons); Pawa, Omamama (daughters); Hiawatha (son by Wewonah); Amitolane, Glendenwitha (daughters-in-law); Bitsitsi, Watsusi, Kowwituma (grandsons); Calumet (possible grandson); Whope (granddaughter); Cirape (nephew); Raven, Sedna (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Shipolo | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 5" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 350 lbs | Height2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = ; Manitou's entry | Citizenship = Anasazi | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Chieftain of the Anasazi, god of sky, creation, and heaven | Education = | Origin = Manidoog | PlaceOfBirth = Giizhigong | Creators = Tom Gill; Michael Fleisher | First2 = | First = Red Warrior #1 | HistoryText = Overview Glitche Manitou is the Great Spirit the ruler and Sky Father of the Manidoog the "Native American Gods". He is known by different names by the Native American tribes that worshiped him. Origin Manitou emerged from Giizhigong into an endless void of nothingness. He created the elements of rock, fire, wind and water. However when he created light his shadow became sentient becoming the being KhLΘG. He wished to destroy all that Manitouhad created. Manitou took away his physical form and banished him into the nothingness. Secret Worlds Working with his son Tawa, Manito created Tokpela the first world and Sotuknang the first being who was to act as their instruments and model the world according to their universal plan. However the inhabitants of the new world became corrupted and the inhabitants battled for resources leading to their destruction. The second world; Topka was formed from the flames produced from the destruction of the first. However this world fell to the same fate as Tokpela. The third world; Kuskurza arose from a icy waste land and destroyed the second world. But was later drowned in a great flood due to the inhabitants sins. After that the Manidoog ventured through Sipapu and arrived on Tuwaqachi also known as Earth. However the old worlds continued to exist and became known as the "Secret Worlds". They remained home of the spirits of the former inhabitants. Manitou crated the Ghost Dancer to serve as gatekeeper between realms. Ancient History Many years ago, the ancestors of Takori's tribe were blessed with bountiful land in an area that was later known as Shotgun City during the days of the American Frontier. However when they refused to give back to the land they took from, the Native American tribe was apparently cursed by Manabozho who punished them with a devastating drought. One of the natives prayed to Manitou for forgiveness, and the god allowed it to rain only after the native peoples built a massive well to collect the rain to prevent against future droughts. War with the Asgardians Around 1000 AD, Vikings landed in North America and declared it for Odin and the Asgardians whom they worshipped. This conflict led to a brief skirmish between the Asgardians and the Anasazi. An agreement was made between Manitou and Odin. The Asgardians backed off from invading North America, Third Host In 1000 AD, the Third Host of the Celestials occurred, during which the aliens informed they would return 1,000 years later to judge Earth's right to continue existing. Manitou attended the Council of Godheads meeting to discuss this threat. American Frontier Manitou often answered the calls of his worshipers, aiding them through various hardships, particularly when his worshipers called out to their gods for guidance as more Europeans began arriving seeking to share lands with the native tribes of North America. Manabozho and the Anasazi as well as their worshippers called these invaders and their descendants "white men" because they arrived in ships with white sails, not so coincidentally because they lacked the more tanned or bronze skin of the Native Americans. Manitou even appeared to give his blessings when Comanche chief Grey Eagle sired a son, the so-called Red Warrior. As an adult, Red Warrior once appealed to Manitou to bring down a storm to slay outlaws who killed the owners of a trading post. In the late 19th century, Manabozho appeared before the Comanche brave known as Flaming Star and inspired him to find the "glowing dust from the heavens," actually the luminescent dust of a meteorite, and to use it on a costume for a future hero he foresaw would protect both Native Americans and the descendants of the Europeans. The man who would first don this costume was a lawyer named Carter Slade, who called himself the Ghost Rider. Modern Age Manabozho was summoned in recent years to protect the sacred lands of his worshippers from white men who threatened to destroy a dam in order to loot a town with scuba gear. Destroying the dam would be a threat to the sacred lands. Johnny Blaze as the Ghost Rider unwittingly fought against Manabozho believing him to be involved in the plot, but Manabozho nailed Ghost Rider with a spirit arrow, forcing him back to human form. Neither Ghost Rider nor Manabozho was able to stop the dam from blowing up. However, Blaze was sent back in time to the 19th century with the help of a human mystic named Spotted Doe who believed this Ghost Rider to be a malevolent demon. Manabozho sent agents to fight this Ghost Rider and eventually felled Ghost Rider with his magical axe, forcing him to return to the form of Johnny Blaze. Manabozho was preparing to spear the helpless John Blaze when the criminal Tarantula and his men grabbed Spotted Doe. As Blaze went to Spotted Doe’s defense, Manabozho realized he was wrong about this Ghost Rider’s motivations and restored him back to his proper place in time. Ghost Rider was returned moments before the dam was destroyed. Returned in time to stop the explosion, Ghost Rider stopped the terrorists and saved the sacred lands. | Powers = Manabozho possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Native American gods. Like all of the Anasazi, he is exceptionally long lived, but he is not immortal. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If he were somehow wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. Manabozho also possesses superhuman strength and his Anasazi metabolism provides him with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Anasazi flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the superhuman strength and weight of the Native American gods.) Manabozho also has exceptional mystical power above any other Anasazi god, equal to Odin, Zeus and the Elders of the Universe. He can tap into and manipulate the energies of the orenda, the sum total of positive and natural energies of the universe for effects resembling magic. He can move and levitate matter, control the forces of weather, such as creating storm and manipulating the wind in order to fly or levitate himself. He can create such forces of storm to decimate a large valley. He can also create dimensional barriers to cross between time and space, or or to travel from Shipolo to earth. He can propel and manipulate mystical energies to conjure shields or lightning-like bolts or to enable himself to glow as bright as a small sun, such as when he traveled into the underworld. His mystic rapport with earth is great enough that all the animals of earth from bears to squirrels acknowledge his reverence. He has exceptional senses on a nearly omniscient level allowing him to perceive disturbances on a cosmic scale. He can also shapeshift between humanoid, animal and energy forms as in ancient times when he appeared as various animal forms or by appearing through sunbeams passing between the branches of a tree. He can also project and speak through his image molded from clouds or stellar matter, such as the Aurora Borealis to the Inuits. Manabozho also has exceptional physical endurance against harm. He can appear underwater for long periods of time and still breathe even without air present or exist on the highest land formation of earth where the temperature, elevation or lack of oxygen would otherwise be fatal to human beings. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Manabozho sometimes wields a mystical axe with which he can channel his energies through and cleave through time thus enabling him to reach from past to the future and vice versa. He is also equipped with a dagger composed of metal similar or identical to Olympian adamantine or Asgardian uru and a bow and arrow. His bows are enchanted to never miss a target. | Notes = *In Native American mythology, Manabozho was the Great Spirit who created the world and became ancestor of the Native American deities. This bio actually describes Manabozho, the later ruler of the Native American who replaces Gitche Manitou; Marvel Comics seems to have merged or confused their identities. | Trivia = * Legend surrounding the creation of the mystical creature known as KhLΘG stated that the creature began life as the shadow of Gitche Manitou. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Manitou at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Manitou at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Western Characters Category:Heaven Deities Category:Sky Deities Category:Creation Deities